


The Box Of Impossibility

by teh_jules



Series: Bleak & Sharp [2]
Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Deutsch | German, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Light BDSM, M/M, Sark is a sick bastard, Sex, Slash, mindfucking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist Wills Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box Of Impossibility

**The Box of Impossibility**

by jules

 

~*~

 

Als Will aufwacht, weiß er noch nicht, das er als tot gilt. Das seine Mutter zu Hause sitzt und sich die Augen ausheult. Das auf eine Art und Weise, alles vorbei ist, was er kennt.

 

Vielleicht würde man sich so fühlen, wenn man plötzlich in seinem eigenen Grab aufwacht, nur um zu denken, das es vielleicht ein Kofferraum ist, in dem man liegt.

 

Will erinnert sich nicht mehr an die Folter, obwohl er weiß das er sich an etwas erinnern sollte. Als er eine Zeit lang darüber nachdenkt glaubt er, das es nur ein Traum gewesen ist. Es fühlt sich zumindest so an. Um so länger er darüber nachdenkt, um so undeutlicher wird alles.

 

Er sieht auf, schiebt die Decke von sich und nimmt das Glas das auf dem Nachttisch steht und füllt es mit Wasser, denn alles an was er sich erinnern kann, ist sein Durst.

 

~*~

 

_Das ist Julian: Schwarzer Anzug und ein steinernes Lächeln. Graue Augen die Will erst später sehen wird. Hände in die Taschen gesteckt und eine Schicht Dunkelheit auf seinem Gesicht, dick wie Make-up. In diesem Moment ist er für Will ein Schatten, etwas das nur in Will’s Gedanken besteht, etwas das nur eine Metapher sein kann._

 

~*~

 

Julian erzählt ihm Dinge von sich. Jeden Tag etwas.

 

Er erzählt ihm von seinen Eltern. Von der Zeit als er zur Schule gegangen ist. Von der High School, dem College. Seiner ersten Liebe. Seinem ersten Kuß.

 

Jeden Tag gibt es einen Grund aufzustehen, ein Stück Vergangenheit für Will, das ihn anfüllt, aber nicht satt macht.

 

Er kann es sich vorstellen, all das. Es sieht die Erinnerungen an, als wären sie eine Spiegelung auf einem See.

 

Er weiß das sie echt sind, es fühlt sich echt an. An dem Tag, an dem Julian ihm vom Tod seiner Eltern erzählt, weint er und er weiß nicht wieso. Schließlich kann er sich nicht einmal an sie erinnern.

 

Er verbringt die Tage damit durch das Haus zu ziehen und versucht sich zu erinnern. Doch am Ende eines jeden Tages, fühlt er sich so, als habe er noch mehr vergessen.

 

~*~

 

Will fühlt sich leer.

 

Er hat keine Vergangenheit, nur leere helle Stellen in seinen Gedanken, wenn ihn die Therapeutin fragt.

 

Sie sagt: _Mit sehr viel Arbeit und Zeit werden Sie sich wieder erinnern._

 

Will weiß nicht wieso, aber die Leere stört ihn nicht. Die meiste Zeit ist Julian bei ihm und läßt ihn vergessen. Es ist seltsam, doch wenn Will mit Julian zusammen ist, fühlt er sich nicht wie ein Lückentext.

 

Und wenn er nicht da ist?

 

Wartet Will bis er zurück kehrt.

 

~*~

 

Es ist ein Freitag, drei Wochen nachdem Will aufgewacht ist und er entdeckt in einem Schrank die Bilder.

 

Bilder von sich selbst und Julian, als wären sie... Als wären sie ein Paar.

 

Und das ergibt Sinn, denn weshalb sollte er sonst hier wohnen? Wie würde Julian sonst so viel über ihn wissen.

 

Er sitzt lange Zeit auf dem Boden und starrt die Bilder an, fährt sein Gesicht über dem Glas nach, hinterläßt Fingerabdrücke, bis es verschwommen aussieht. Unecht.

 

Sie sehen glücklich aus. Wie eines von diesen Vorzeigepaaren und Will weiß nicht wieso, aber das erschreckt ihn. Will starrt die Bilder an und fragt sich was er gedacht hat als das Photo geschossen wurde. Was Julian gedacht hat.

 

Er wünscht sich die Bilder würden ihm etwas sagen.

 

Julian findet ihn später dort, auf den Knien, die Bilder um ihn herum, wie ein Schrein oder ein exotischer Fächer. Julian sieht erschrocken aus und schüttelt den Kopf.

 

 _Gott, es tut mir leid._ sagt er leise. _Du solltest es nicht so erfahren._

 

 _Dann sind wir ein Paar?_ Will weiß es schon bevor Julian nickt.

 

 _Der Arzt meinte es wäre besser wenn du dich von selbst erinnern würdest_. Einfache simple Erklärung und Will stellt sich vor wie Julian die Bilder weg gepackt hat, wie er all das ausradieren mußte, als wäre es nie passiert. Will fragt sich ob Julian auch Dinge vergessen hat.

 

Will hofft das er sich mit der Zeit wieder erinnern wird.

 

~*~

 

Julian erzählt ihm, das er seit drei Jahren mit ihm hier in London lebt. Er erzählt ihm, wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben und das Will ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Will sagt er könne das nicht glauben.

 

 _Du hast mich einen arroganten britischen Bastard genannt_ , sagt Julian und Will lacht darüber, versucht es sich vorzustellen und es jagt ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

 

 _Ich wette ich hab es nicht so gemeint._ erwidert Will und Julian lächelt, als hätte er etwas gesagt das ihn zufrieden stellt.

 

~*~

 

An diesem Abend fragt sich Will ob er nicht mit Julian in einem Bett schlafen sollte. Er fragt ihn die gleiche Frage beim Abendessen, fragt ihn, ob er das möchte. Seine Augen sehen im Kerzenlicht aus wie polierte Steine. Will bildet es sich vielleicht nur ein, das Julian ihn zärtlich ansieht.

 

Julian sagt das sie erst wieder in einem Bett schlafen sollten wenn er soweit ist und nun sind die Steine nur eine Maske und darunter ist blaue Lava, heiß, und Will wird sich versengen.

 

Will kennt Julians Begierde.

 

Er weiß das Julian es möchte. Vielleicht ist das der Grund warum Will in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen kann und auch nicht darauf die Nacht und darauf... Und dann, nach vier schlaflosen Nächten schleicht er in Julians Zimmer und er hat das Gefühl, als ließe er etwas hinter sich.

 

Es ist seltsam, das Julian ihn ansieht, als hätte er ihn erwartet. Er streckt seinen Arm aus und Will rutscht zu ihm. Hört seinem Herzschlag zu, während Julian ließt und schließlich schläft Will wieder.

 

~*~

 

_Dies ist Julian: Zusammengezogene Augenbrauen, die kaum auffallen. Blondes Haar, graue Augen. Die Hände sind lang und schlank, weiße Messer, eins nach dem anderem, Knöchel, die vielleicht abbrechen. Will weiß das sie das gefährlichste an Julian sind, neben seinem unauffälligem Mund._

 

 _Ich arbeite in einer Bank._ _Un_ _d dann dieses Lächeln._

 

_Will weiß das er lügt._

 

~*~

 

Ihr erster Kuß ist ein Zufall, glaubt Will.

 

Obwohl er langsam begreift das es so etwas mit Julian nicht gibt. In Restaurants beugt er sich zu ihm und sagt ihm er solle sich nicht Ausversehen schneiden.

 

Selbst das berühren ihrer Hände scheint zeitlich eingerichtet worden zu sein.

 

Ihr Kuß findet im Auto statt. Will beugt sich zu ihm und küßt ihn, bevor er aussteigt. Das scheint Julian zufrieden zu machen und er lächelt ihn an. Sagt etwas an das Will sich nicht mehr erinnern kann.

 

Julian weiß immer die richtigen Dinge zu sagen, als studiere er sie ein.

 

~*~

 

Des Nachts kommen die Zweifel. Dinge die keinen Sinn ergeben. Will versucht Listen mit den Daten seines Lebens aufzuschreiben, aber das funktioniert nicht, schafft nur Kopfschmerzen.

 

Es ist seltsam das Will keine Freunde hat, das ihn nie Leute seines alten Lebens anrufen. Das er niemanden hat außer Julian. Es macht ihn abhängig, gierig nach allem was er ihm zu geben hat.

 

Will ist leerer Raum. Er funktioniert nur, wenn jemand ihn füllt. Mit Wörtern, mit Wärme, mit Gefühlen. Er macht keinen Sinn wenn er allein ist.

 

Er ist wie ein aus dem Kontext gegriffenes Zitat.

 

~*~

 

Als sie das erste Mal miteinander schlafen, erwartet Will das Julian ihm weh tut. Statt dessen ist es zärtlich, beinahe konservativ. Er spürt ihn in sich, sein Gesicht in die Kissen gedrückt und erwartet das Julian ihn hinunter preßt, bis er keine Luft mehr bekommt – das würde den Druck in seiner Brust erklären, das Gefühl, als ertrinke er langsam.

 

Irgendwann weiß Will nicht mehr ob es eine Erinnerung ist, eine Erwartung, ein Wunsch. Alles verschwimmt um ihn herum und Will mag dieses Gefühl. Er mag das Gefühl von Julian, wie er in ihn hineingleitet, als wäre er ein Handschuh.

 

Als wäre er etwas das man benutzen muß.

 

Er mag es wenn Julian die Beherrschung verliert und seine Hüften zu hart greift. Er mag es wenn er unachtsam ist und ihn zu hart nimmt.

 

Er denkt: _Tu mir weh. Tu mir weh. Tu mir weh. Ich weiß du willst es._

 

Er sagt: _Ich liebe dich, Julian._

 

Manchmal tut Julian ihm dann weh.

 

~*~

 

_Auch dies ist Julian: Schmale Hüften, blasse Arme die aus dem Lacken hinaus lugen, geschlossene Augen, kleine Halbmonde aus dunklen Wimpern. Sein Gesicht ist unbeweglich, ruhig wie Eis und Will fühlt sich weit entfernt von ihm._

 

_Er legt seine Hand auf Julians Brust, erfühlt mit seinen Fingern seinen starken Puls. Julian ist warm, besteht aus Fleisch und Blut._

 

~*~

 

Er tut alles um Julian glücklich zu machen.

 

Und Julian scheint immer zufrieden zu sein, sieht ihn manchmal auf diese Weise an, wie man ein liebes Tier ansieht, stolz und berührt, voller Mitleid und manchmal, voll von dunkler Zuneigung, die hinter ihm hängt und vor ihm, wie ein Schleier und ihn unantastbar macht.

 

Doch Julian holt ihn Nacht für Nacht heraus und öffnet ihn, macht ihn kaputt, zertritt ihn bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist und wenn er fertig ist, hängt er ihn zurück, gebügelt und geschniegelt und ohne irgendwelche Spuren.

 

Bis zur nächsten Nacht.

 

Will erwartet es.

 

~*~

 

Manchmal sieht ihn Julian so an, als erwarte er etwas. Als sei er eine große Raubkatze die nur darauf wartet das seine Beute sich bewegt.

 

Will bewegt sich nicht.

 

Er bleibt im Schatten der Bäume sitzen und hofft das er sich irgendwann so sehr angepaßt hat, das er nicht auffällt.

 

Das scheint Julian zufrieden zu stellen. Und auch nicht.

 

Er wartet.

 

(Will behält es für sich, das er sich an ein Mädchen namens Sydney erinnert, mit langen braunen Haaren und kleinen Händen. Er weiß das dies etwas ist das Julian nicht wissen sollte.)

 

~*~

 

_Julian ist der Mann, der ihn über ihr Abendessen hinweg anstarrt, mit hungrigen Augen, während er sein Essen in perfekte kleine Quadrate schneidet und sie vorsichtig in den Mund nimmt, kaut und herunterschluckt._

 

_Er sagt ihm er ist versetzt worden und sie würden in die Toskana ziehen. Will nickt. Er würde auch nicken wenn Julian von ihm verlangen würde in die Antarktis zu ziehen._

 

 _Er sagt ihm er würde mehr arbeiten müssen und Will fragt_ Noch mehr? _Er antwortet nicht und er geht nicht näher darauf ein._

 

_Die Entscheidung ist getroffen worden und Will nimmt sie hin._

 

_Julian ist der Mann, der das weiß._

 

~*~

 

Die Alpträume sind voll von Blut und Zähnen. Von einem Doktor der ihn anlächelt und Will möchte schreien, aber er kann es nicht, weil sein Mund voll von Blut ist. Julian ist auch dort, wabert um ihn herum wie ein fünf Uhr Schatten, seine Anwesenheit sollte ihn beruhigen, aber das tut es nicht.

 

Wenn er aufwacht ist Julian dort und küßt ihn, berührt sein Gesicht, bis Will an nichts anderes mehr denken kann und Julian ihn auszieht und berührt.

 

Irgendwann hat er Alpträume und ist bereits hart, bevor er aufwacht.

 

Er fühlt sich dann dreckig, schämt sich dafür, aber Julian kennt keine Scham, keine Moral und Will hat manchmal Angst davor, wenn sie ihre Spielchen spielen, wenn er ihm zu sehr weh tut. Es scheint kein Vertrauen in ihm zu geben wenn es zu Julian und Sex kommt. Seine Angst ist jede Nacht wieder echt und Julian erforscht sie mit unverhüllter Neugierde und blassen Fingernägeln, die sich in den Zwischenraum seiner Rippen pressen.

 

 _Doch Angst gehört dazu,_ sagt ihm Julian einmal. _Schmerz und Angst gehören dazu._

 

(Julian beugt sich zu ihm, küßt seine linke Brustwarze. _Das macht dich so Einzigartig. So wunderschön._ )

 

Will lächelt, als wüßte er von was er spricht.

 

(Und vielleicht weiß er es tatsächlich)

 

~*~

 

Dies ist die Kiste der Unmöglichkeiten. Die Kiste der grotesken Dinge.

 

Bilder von einem anderem Leben, die Will heimsuchen und ihm Dinge zuflüstern, die er nicht wissen will.

 

Sie sind Wills Schreckenskabinett.

 

Irgendwann, das weiß er, wird er sich erinnern. Er wird sich an all diese gräßlichen Dinge erinnern, die er in seinen Träumen sieht. Es wird sich ausklappen wie eine Kreditkartentasche und genau so lang sein. Er wird die Wahrheit wissen, alles was keinen Sinn ergibt.

 

Er hofft, das er dann ein so guter Schauspieler sein wird, wie Julian.

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeback ist wie Eis Creme.


End file.
